girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cory and Maya
"Cory and Maya" is the father/daughter mentoring relationship of Cory Matthews and Maya Hart. Cory treats Maya like a daughter, making him one of her father-figures. In Girl Meets Boy, he gets her a smartphone and color pencils. He is also her high school history teacher. Other names *'Coya' (Co/ry and Ma/'ya') *'Mory' (M'/aya and C/'ory) Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World *Cory talks seriously to Maya alone in the hallway after she started the homework rebellion. *Cory admitted he didn't want to end Maya and Riley's friendship. *Maya is there when Cory gives Riley her New York City subway pass. *Maya can easily write Cory's signature. Girl Meets Boy *Cory gives Maya a smartphone and colored pencils. *Cory asks Maya to keep an eye on Riley. Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Maya jumps on Cory to help Riley get into detention. *Cory tells Maya "Nice work!" after she jumps on him and she replied "Pleasure doin' business with ya" *Cory listens to Maya when she motioned towards Lucas and Missy and allowed Riley to leave. Girl Meets Father *Cory feels bad about giving Maya an F on her paper. *Cory is disappointed when Maya quits his class. *Cory says Maya (and Riley) are the two most important girls in his life. *Cory takes Maya's hand and takes her into the kitchen. *Cory (and Riley) help Maya go through her paper. *Cory raises Maya's grade from an F to a C+ to show her how an F can become an A. *At the dance, Cory offers to dance with Maya during the Father-Daughter dance, before Riley. *He dances with Maya (and Riley) at the dance. Girl Meets the Truth *Cory compliments Maya on her locket. *Cory understands why the locket is so valuable to Maya before Riley does. Girl Meets Popular *Cory does not allow Riley to go to a party Maya is invited to. *Cory and Maya both laugh and enjoy it when Riley finds out the party is a 'geek party'. *Cory allows Maya to add her own word to the academic decathalon. Girl Meets Maya's Mother *Cory feels bad for Maya when her mother doesn't show up to Career Day. *Cory stays and supports Maya at the Middle School Art Show. Girl Meets Smackle *Cory (and Lucas) trick Maya into dancing on Cory's desk. Girl Meets 1961 *Cory calls Maya (Riley, Lucas and Farkle) his children. Girl Meets Brother *Cory seems to appreciate Maya being there with Riley and Auggie. Girl Meets Home for the Holidays *Cory is scared of Maya when she tells him to scram. Girl Meets Game Night * Maya was already there, and he never objected to having her there, proving once again that he sees her as a daughter, not just Riley's friend. *Cory was hoping that Maya would pick him as her partner. *Cory was happy when they were partners. *Cory seems offended when Maya says he's not cool. *Afterwards Cory didn't mind that Maya Lucas and Farkle all stayed during game night. Girl Meets Master Plan *Cory is happy for Maya celebrating her birthday with her mom. *Cory is willing to go along with Riley to make Maya happy. Girl Meets First Date *Cory listens to what Maya has to say about Riley and Lucas going on a date. *Maya agrees to go with Farkle on a date just for Cory. Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity * They attended the funeral. Girl Meets the New World *Cory gently asks Maya what's going on. Girl Meets Creativity * Cory bases the class lesson on the art class. Girl Meets Cory and Topanga * Cory jokes about how bad Maya's paper is. * When Maya and Riley 'travel through time' Maya says Cory is "adorable." Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) * Cory gets upset that Maya is going to figure out the problem. Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project * Maya says that Cory's usually right about his lessons. * Maya cries and hugs Cory. * Cory hugs her back. * Cory comforts Maya. Season 3 Girl Meets Triangle Girl Meets True Maya *Cory gives Maya advice about making the right decision. Girl Meets Goodbye Trivia * Maya has a crush on his youngest brother Joshua Matthews * Cory gave Maya a smartphone in Girl Meets Boy. * Cory gives Maya color pencils to make something beautiful. * In STEM, Maya drops the marble "like a dude", using color commentary like Cory Matthews did . Similarities and differences Similarities *Both care for and love Riley, albeit in different ways. *Both live in New York. *Both their names have four letters. (although Cory is short for Cornelius) *She said Lucas' name repeatedly in Girl Meets The Secret Of Life just like Cory and Shawn do Minkus' name in Killer Bees on Boy Meets World. *Josh tends to pull the 3-year difference card on her as Eric did to Cory in Brother, Brother on Boy Meets World, although for different intentions. Differences *Cory is male, while Maya is female. *Cory has brown eyes, while Maya's are blue. *Cory has finished school, while Maya has not. *Cory has brown hair, while Maya has dirty blonde hair. *Maya is rebellious, while Cory is not. *Cory is an adult, while Maya is a high school student. Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets World Girl Meets Boy Season 2 Season 3 References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Father-daughter relationships Category:Pairings with Cory Matthews Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Friendships